The non-radioactive detection of nucleic acids utilizing fluorescent labels is an important technology in modem molecular biology. By eliminating the need for radioactive labels, safety is enhanced and the environmental impact and costs associated with reagent disposal is greatly reduced. Examples of methods utilizing such non-radioactive fluorescent detection include automated DNA sequencing, oligonucleotide hybridization methods, detection of polymerase-chain-reaction products, immunoassays, and the like.
In many applications it is advantageous to employ multiple spectrally distinguishable fluorescent labels in order to achieve independent detection of a plurality of spatially overlapping analytes, i.e., multiplex fluorescent detection. Examples of methods utilizing multiplex fluorescent detection include single-tube multiplex DNA probe assays, PCR, single nucleotide polymorphisms and multi-color automated DNA sequencing. The number of reaction vessels may be reduced thereby simplifying experimental protocols and facilitating the production of application-specific reagent kits. In the case of multi-color automated DNA sequencing, multiplex fluorescent detection allows for the analysis of multiple nucleotide bases in a single electrophoresis lane thereby increasing throughput over single-color methods and reducing uncertainties associated with inter-lane electrophoretic mobility variations.
Assembling a set of multiple spectrally distinguishable fluorescent labels useful for multiplex fluorescent detection is problematic. Multiplex fluorescent detection imposes at least six severe constraints on the selection of component fluorescent labels, particularly for applications requiring a single excitation light source, an electrophoretic separation, and/or treatment with enzymes, e.g., automated DNA sequencing. First, it is difficult to find a set of structurally similar dyes whose emission spectra are spectrally resolved, since the typical emission band half-width for organic fluorescent dyes is about 40-80 nanometers (nm). Second, even if dyes with non-overlapping emission spectra are identified, the set may still not be suitable if the respective fluorescent quantum efficiencies are too low. Third, when several fluorescent dyes are used concurrently, simultaneous excitation becomes difficult because the absorption bands of the dyes are usually widely separated. Fourth, the charge, molecular size, and conformation of the dyes must not adversely affect the electrophoretic mobilities of the analyte. Fifth, the fluorescent dyes must be compatible with the chemistry used to create or manipulate the analyte, e.g., DNA synthesis solvents and reagents, buffers, polymerase enzymes, ligase enzymes, and the like. Sixth, the dye must have sufficient photostability to withstand laser excitation.
Currently available multiple dye sets suitable for use in four-color automated DNA sequencing applications require blue or blue-green laser light to adequately excite fluorescence emissions from all of the dyes making up the set, e.g., argon-ion lasers. As lower cost red lasers become available, a need develops for fluorescent dye compounds and their nucleic acid conjugates which satisfy the above constraints and are excitable by laser light having a wavelength above about 500 nm.